flipticfandomcom-20200213-history
Differences between Monster Castle versions
This is a article about the differences between Monster Castle Defense and Monster Castle: Level Pack. Monster Castle Defense was created in 2011 while Monster Castle: Level Pack was created the next year, 2012. Despite having similar names, Monster Castle Defense and Monster Castle: Level Pack are not sequels to each other (though they have many similarities). Name Differences and history A year before Monster Castle: Level Pack's release, 2011, Fliptic created a game called Monster Castle Defense that was put on Kongregate.comOn Monster Castle Defense's Kongregate page, it says below the game window "Published Apr. 09.,2011". Even though Fliptic.com was created in 2010, it appears that Monster Castle Defense was never placed on that website. A year later, 2012, Fliptic added Monster Castle: Level Pack to KongregateOn Monster Castle: Level Pack's Kongregate profile, it says below the game window "Published Jul.02,2012". Monster Castle: Level Pack was added to Fliptic.com but under the name Monster CastleThe page on Fliptic.com is titled MONSTER CASTLE but the art and gameplay are exactly the same as the one on Kongregate. On Kongregate the two Monster Castle games were distinguished between, due to the menu screen of both games being called Monster Castle, but on Fliptic.com Monster Castle: Level Pack simply remained Monster Castle. Story At the start of Monster Castle: Level Pack the player is given a introduction of why enemies are attacking the demon queen but in Monster Castle Defense, the game starts off with Castle 1's easy mode. Because of this, the demon queen is left unnamed and the king does not appear. Gameplay Both games have the same gameplay, that is to say the goals of both games are the same as the player has to defend the demon queen from enemies, except in Monster Castle Defense it is made easier. In Monster Castle Defense the player is able to put monsters anywhere they want on the level's floors as opposed to Monster Castle: Level Pack where the player can only place Monster where graves are. In Monster Castle Defense there are four types of difficulty: easy, normal, hard, and extreme. But in Monster Castle: Level Pack there is no extreme difficulty. For each difficulty a different amount of bones is given at the start of each level in Monster Castle Defense while in the Level Pack version it stays the same for all difficulties. What type of enemies come per wave is shown in Monster Castle Defense while in Monster Castle: Level Pack the type is unspecified; however, in the Level Pack version this is somewhat done as the enemies entering through a gate into the level allowing the player to at least see some of the enemies. There is no tutorial for Monster Castle Defense, unlike Monster Castle: Level Pack, but instead the player is taught about the game components at the start of level one via a window the pops up or by clicking the help button. Also, because of the help screen in Monster Castle Defense, sprouts are instead named plants and bonys are called skeletons. File:Blue_spot.png|A blue spot used to place monsters in Monster Castle Defense File:Grave_in_MC.png|A grave used to place monster in Monster Castle: Level Pack File:Door.png|The door from which enemies enter from Monster Castle Defense File:Gate.png|The gate from which enemies enter in Monster Castle: Level Pack Art The art for Monster Castle Defense and Monster Castle: Level Pack is very much the same except for some differences. Enemies in Monster Castle Defense have a red outline around them while monsters and the demon queen have a blue outline. This is not the same in Monster Castle: Level Pack as all enemies, monsters, and the demon queen have a semi-transparent outline. The demon queen still has the same features but the colours she is given is different between the two version of Monster Castle. In Monster Castle: Level Pack all objects are smaller then in Monster Castle Defense. The shape of the castles the levels take place in is slightly changed and also the features of each floor is changed. In the Level Pack version of Monster Castle two cloth ornaments are placed near the demon queen while in Monster Castle Defense they are replaced by flags. The background of both Monster Castle versions resemble each other but in the level pack version the moon is seen partly behind a mountain while in Monster Castle Defense it is high in the sky and there are no mountains. File:Background_from_level_pack.png|The background from Monster Castle: Level Pack File:Background_defense.png|The background from Monster Castle Defense File:Compariosn.png|A comparison of a bee from Monster Castle Defense (right) and Monster Castle: Level Pack (left) File:Castle_pack,png.png|A castle from Monster Castle: Level Pack File:Castle_defense.png|A castle from Monster Castle Defense File:Trophy_compare.png|A comparison of trophies from Monster Castle Defense (right) and the Level Pack version (left) Logo The logo of Monster Castle Defense and Monster Castle: Level Pack appear on the menu screen. Both have the words "Monster Castle" in them however they are both colored differently and have a different design. The one for Monster Castle Defense is mostly brown with a yellow outline and the words are white with different sizes. A brown castle with two towers, windows, and a open door is placed overtop of the words. The logo for the Level Pack version is mostly dark green with a lighter of green outlining it. The words are also white and different sizes but more crooked and the "T" in Monster Castle is taller. A castle is placed on top of the words but this castle is more creative then the first. The castle has windows that resemble squinting eyes and the door to the castle is open which resembles a gaping mouth with teeth. File:Monster_castle_logo.png|The logo for Monster Castle: Level Pack File:Monster_Castle_Defense.png|The logo for Monster Castle Defense Achievements Achievements appear in Monster Castle: Level Pack while in Monster Castle Defense they are instead replaced by trophies. By hovering the cursor over trophies in Monster Castle Defense, the player is able to see what they did to achieve the trophy while in the Level Pack version, this is omitted and only appears when the player obtains a trophy. In Monster Castle Defense their is more trophies than the Level Pack version. Magic spells Magic spells appear in both games but there are four in Monster Castle Defense but only three in the Level Pack version. In Monster Castle Defense, the demon queen does not assist in preforming spells but instead the player does and can use spells at all time as long as they have enough bones. Also the magic spells cost less in Monster Castle Defense and are given different names. In the Level Pack version the player would have to click on the demon queen to select a spell and then after a spell is used, they would have to wait a certain amount of time after preforming a spell. File:Magik.png|The three magic spells from Monster Castle: Level Pack File:Spells_from_deense.png|The four magic spells from Monster Castle Defense Exclusive game components Monster Castle: Level Pack *'Graves' - These allowed the player to create monster. They come out of the ground in random areas. *'King' - A character that only appears in the ending and opening of Monster Castle: Level Pack. He sent his soldiers to try to capture the demon queen so he could marry her. Monster Castle Defense *'Warriors' - A enemy that kills monster in five hits. Trivia *It appears that when Fliptic was making Monster Castle: Level Pack they moved content from Monster Castle Defense. This would explain why in the trophy descriptions for sprouts and bonys that they are instead referred to as plants and skeletons respectively. Refferences Category:Monster Castle Category:Monster Castle Defense